Lenni Frazier
Lenni Frazier (portrayed by Blaze Berdahl) was the second teenager to whom Ghostwriter revealed himself. Highlights She first met Ghostwriter was while she was in a park while writing in a notebook, working on a song. Lenni lived with her father, also a musician, in a loft directly above the Fernandezes' store ("bodega"). Her mother died when she was young. Lenni also had a difficult but friendly relationship with Sally Lewis, who became her father's girlfriend. At heart, not only was Lenni an aspiring young musician, she was also an activist, always speaking up for what is right. Whether it was poison hidden under a community garden or violence within the school, Lenni was never afraid to speak her mind about those issues that she cared about the most. She was shown to have difficulty accepting what is right when it comes to her personal life when the hacker in Who is Max Mouse? changed her report card to reflect better grades. However, in the end, she knew she deserved the grade and must work to change it. Lenni was also of invaluable assistance when she entered the Ghostwriter Team in the Hoodman Comic Book contest. The grand prize was the chance to star in a comic book with said hero. However, someone was doing anything they could to stop the kids from winning, even going so far as to threaten them with cartoons to quit the contest. It was later revealed that an adult man named Manny Gite ("Manny") was sending the threatening cartoons, apparently after having a character idea of his own rejected. Much later, Lenni got the chance to star in her own music video based on one of her songs. During the final story arc of Ghostwriter, Alex, Lenni and Jamal graduated from Hurston. Major Storylines #Ghost Story -- Lenni met Ghostwriter for the first time, their first encounter occurring when Ghostwriter caused her songbook to go berserk in front of her. #Into the Comics -- Lenni helped the team win a comic book contest and stop a man whose own ideas were rejected. #Get the Message -- After an accident involving Max and Mr. Fernandez, Lenni, Alex and Gaby got into a nasty disagreement over how it began, Tina also becoming involved. As a result, Ghostwriter was beginning to fade away. The team was the apparent link that kept the ghost alive. Thus, Rob and Jamal fought against time to prevent the team from splitting and Ghostwriter from vanishing forever. #Who is Max Mouse -- A hacker wreaked havoc at Hurston with the computers. While the Ghostwriter Team was in the middle of trying to solve the case of who this Max Mouse was, Lenni and Jamal found themselves smack-dab in the middle of investigation by the principal, Don't Stop the Music -- Lenni got an opportunity to make a music video for one of her songs. Smash Records, the studio that took on the job, was having trouble of its own. It seems that someone from a rival company, In Your Face Records, was working from within to bring work on Lenni's video to a lasting standstill. Gallery Lenni Frazier 1.jpg Lenni Frazier 2.jpg Lenni Frazier 3.jpg Lenni Frazier 4.jpg Lenni Frazier 5.jpg Lenni Frazier 6.jpg Lenni in Shades Lenni in Sunglasses 1.jpg Lenni in Sunglasses 2.jpg Screaming Lenni Screaming Lenni 1.jpg Screaming Lenni 2.jpg Working on her songs Lenni's Song Practice.jpg Lenni the Keyboard Player.jpg Working on You Gotta Believe 1.jpg Working on You Gotta Believe 2.jpg Lenni meets Jamal Jamal & Lenni's First Confrontation 1.jpg Jamal & Lenni's First Confrontation 2.jpg Lenni and her Dad Lenni & Max 1.jpg Lenni & Max 2.jpg Lenni & Max 3.jpg Screenshots of "You Gotta Believe" YGB Dancers 1.jpg YGB Dancers 2.jpg YGB Photoshoot.jpg YBG Lenni 1.jpg YBG Lenni 2.jpg YBG Lenni 3.jpg Songs Throughout, the show Lenni has also written her own songs. She either writes them to express her love and devotion to her friends. Or to vent her frustration, when there is trouble or conflict within the cases or even within the team. Sometimes she sings them to her friends to celebrate their current victories. Also some are played at the shows end credits for the theme of the arc. *Time For a Change *You Got Me in Trouble *Friends are Forever *Hoodman Rap *Toe to Toe, and Side by Side *You're Not my Friend, This is the End *You Gotta Believe Video (Blaze Berdahl) Lenni Frazier You Gotta Believe Category:Characters Category:Protaganists